Dos Mundos
by JorixCeci
Summary: ¿Es cierto que en algún lugar del mundo hay alguien idéntico a ti? Ellos lo comprobaron. El sueño de algunos puede ser la peor pesadilla de otros. Crossover de los fics Life Unexpected y Guerra.


**.**

* * *

 **Obra: Crossover**

LU & GUERRA

 **.**

 **Único acto**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Personajes

 _Benji G_

 _Dorcas G_

 _James G_

 _James LU_

 _Lily G_

 _Lily LU_

 _Mar G_

 _Mar LU_

 _Remus G_

 _Remus LU_

 _Sirius G_

 _Sirius LU_

* * *

 **.**

 _Se abre el telón. Es un lugar sin decoraciones ni detalles aparentes._

 **REMUS G** y **REMUS LU** _se miran uno en cada esquina._

 **REMUS G** : Bueno, esto es extraño… ( _mira al recién llegado_ ) aunque he visto peores cosas en mi vida. ¿Qué tal?

 **REMUS LU** : Es… Interesante. ( _Ladea la cabeza, confundido e intrigado._ ) Pero después de tantos años con Sirius uno se acostumbra a todo.

 **REMUS G** ( _parpadea, curioso_ ): Sirius… ¿Quieres decir que también tienes uno? Vaya, pensé que solo podía existir uno así en el mundo. (S _e ríen._ ) ¿Cómo es él?

 **REMUS LU** : Sí, pensarías que con uno es suficiente, pero sus traumas no le permiten existir en un solo universo. Necesita toda la atención que pueda recibir. ( _Suspira con cansancio._ ) Él es… Como tener un perro que nunca aprendió ningún truco.

 **REMUS G** ( _conteniendo la risa)_ : Entonces es igual que el que conozco. Y ya ves… Da igual cómo sea, consigue que estemos hablando de él aunque ni siquiera esté aquí. ( _Niega divertido._ )

 _Se hace una pausa en la que se observan con curiosidad mal disimulada._

 **REMUS** **G** : Y… ¿qué haces para vivir?

 **REMUS** **LU** : Bueno, oficialmente doy clases… O daba, hasta hace poco. ¿Y tú? Luces muy joven aún.

 **REMUS** **G** : Siempre me gustó dar clases. (A _siente complacido._ ) También lo hacía, con algunos niños en donde vivo… vivía. Ahora estoy en Londres con Sirius. De momento las… circunstancias me hicieron dejarlo. ( _Duda un momento antes de desviar la mirada y preguntar a bocajarro._ ) Y tu... ¿estás casado?

 **REMUS** **LU** ( _abre los ojos con impresión_ ): No. ( _Suelta de golpe._ ) Eh… No, nada que ver. No es algo que pueda permitirme, aunque tuviera con quien…. Bueno… ( _Se obliga a callar antes de hablar más y sacude la cabeza._ ) Nada, no estoy casado… ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes novia? Aunque creo que conozco la respuesta.

 **REMUS** **G** ( _Se arrepiente de haber preguntado y tuerce el gesto, rascándose la nuca_ ): No… Por supuesto que no. Lamento haber sido entrometido, yo…

 _Son repentinamente interrumpidos por otra voz, que se acerca curiosa._

 **LILY** **G** : ¿Remus? ( _Abre mucho los ojos, impresionada._ ) Y… ¿Remus?

 **REMUS** **G Y LU** ( _a la vez_ ): Sí.

 _Se miran y ríen._

 **REMUS** **LU** : Veo que también tienes una Lily. Aunque si tienes un Sirius entonces tienes que tener un James y una Lily. Es como un paquete completo.

 **LILY** **G** ( _sorprendida_ ): ¿¡Otro Sirius?! No puede ser. Con uno tenemos suficiente.

 **REMUS** **G** : Te lo dije. ( _Chasquea la lengua y sonríe._ )

 **LILY** **G** : Oye, pero… ¿y cómo es la otra Lily? ¿Se ve como yo? ( _Hace una pausa para reflexionar._ ) Espera un momento… ¿dijiste otro James?

 _Los chicos la miran con una expresión confundida, se ven entre sí y se encogen de hombros._

 **REMUS** **LU** : Sí, tengo otro James y otra tú… ( _Se da cuenta de lo que dice y se retracta._ ) Bueno, no la tengo de poseer. Es mi amiga, ella es… Oh, mira ahí viene.

 _Todos se vuelven y ven acercarse a otra pelirroja, muy parecida a la otra, solo que con unos años de más._

 **LILY** **LU** : ¡Remus, te estuve buscando por todas…! ( _Se detiene al ver la escena frente a ella y jadea atónita._ ) Pero…¡¿Que está pasando aquí?!

 **REMUS** **LU** : Estoy seguro de que este es el momento con el que James ha soñado toda su vida.

 **LILY** **G** : Aparentemente hay dos de nosotros por todos lados. Increíble. (S _e acerca con las manos en la espalda para observar mejor a la recién llegada_ ). Te ves muy bien. (S _onríe, encantada._ ) ¿Significa que yo también voy a envejecer así?

 **REMUS** **G** : James estará complacido de verlo. ( _Hace una mueca cómplice hacia_ **REMUS LU** _._ )

 **LILY** **LU** : Nunca había visto algo así. ( _Se acerca hacia_ **LILY G** _y sonríe con emoción y nostalgia._ ) Ay sí, recuerdo cuando no tenía tantas líneas. ( _Se toca la frente y suspira._ ) Gracias por el cumplido, pero sí espero que no envejezcas con tanto estrés como yo.

 **LILY** **G** : ¿Estrés? ( _Frunce el ceño._ ) ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

 **REMUS** **G** ( _intentando quitarle hierro al asunto_ ): ¿Acaso no oíste? Ella también tiene un James. Imagina vivir eso varios años más.

 **LILY** **LU** ( _Se muerde el labio nerviosamente e intenta sonreír_ ): Bueno, es una historia un poco….

 **JAMES** **LU** : ¡¿Qué no vas a defenderme?! ( _Escucharon gritar a una voz que se acercaba._ ) ¡Yo no te he quitado años de vida! En todo caso, te los he devuelto.

 **LILY** **G** ( _se queda muda_ ): ¿Qu…? (S _e pone furiosamente roja al ver a_ **JAMES LU** _._ )

 **LILY** **LU** : ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ( _Pregunta exasperada, torciendo los ojos._ ) Te dije que me esperara y volvería en un minuto.

 **JAMES** **LU** : Dijiste eso hace como cinco minutos. ( _Frunce el ceño._ ) Me preocupé.

 **REMUS** **G Y REGUMS LU** : Típico.

 **LILY** **G** ( _se acomoda el cabello y da un paso hacia ellos, tímida_ ): Perdonen… ( **LILY LU** _y_ **JAMES LU** _voltean hacia ella._ ) ¿Esto es real? Es decir… ( _cruza mirada con_ **JAMES LU** _y vuelve a sentir cómo la sangre se le acumula en el rostro._ ) ¿Hace cuánto están juntos?

 _Ninguno responde, tomados por sorpresa._ **LILY G** _se anima a observar a_ **JAMES LU** _._

 **LILY G** : ¿Cuántos años tienes?

 **JAMES** **LU** ( _se ajusta los anteojos y parpadea impresionado en su dirección_ ): Espera, no entiendo… ( _Voltea hacia_ **LILY LU** _y pasa la mirada entre ambas varias veces, incrédulo._ ) Pero… ¿Qué es esto? ¿Estoy soñando o algo? Tiene que ser un sueño.

 **LILY LU** : No lo es, ella es yo un par de años atrás.

 **JAMES LU** : Wow, eso es… ( _Mira a la Lily joven y sonríe de manera soñadora._ ) Impresionante.

 **REMUS LU** ( _lo observa asqueado_ ): Por favor, deja de pensar lo que sea que estés pensando. Es una niña.

 **JAMES LU** : ¡No estoy pensando nada malo! Pero es que luce genial… ( _Se obliga a callar y voltea rápidamente hacia su esposa._ ) No que tú no luzcas genial pero…

 **LILY LU** : Te entendí, tranquilo. ( _Enarca una ceja y sonríe divertida._ ) Te hizo una pregunta, sé educado.

 **JAMES LU** : Ah sí, sí, claro. ( _Se vuelve hacia_ **LILY G** _y le sonríe_ ) Tengo treinta y dos. Tú debes tener unos veinte, o algo así, ¿cierto?

 **REMUS LU** : En serio, ya detente.

 **LILY G** ( _divertida y avergonzada a partes iguales_ ): Sí. Veinte. ¿Eso quiere decir que ustedes llevan más de diez años juntos? Increíble.

 **REMUS G** ( _por lo bajo_ ): Lo increíble es que sigan peleando como si estuviesen en Hogwarts…

 **REMUS LU** _está por coincidir, pero calla a último momento, al sentir movimiento a su derecha._

 **MAR G** : … ¿Qué es esto?

 **REMUS LU** : Eh, hola. ( _La saluda, tratando de ser amable, pero bastante confundido._ ) ¿Quien…? Disculpa, ¿cuál es tu nombre?

 **LILY LU** : Qué extraño, pensé que solo seríamos gente conocida… ( _La mira desorientada, tratando de no ser indiscreta._ ) Es que no te reconozco…

 **MAR G** _permanece en silencio._

 **LILY G** : Pero… ¿No la conocen? ( _Se acerca a la recién llegada, pasándole un brazo afectivo por los hombros. Mar desvía la mirada incómoda._ ) Si tienen un James…

 **REMUS G** : Y un Sirius.

 **LILY G** : Eso, y un Sirius… ( _sonríe un poco._ ) Definitivamente deberían tener a Mar.

 _Todos quedan atónitos por un segundo, asimilando sus palabras._

 **JAMES LU** ( _suelta una carcajada, rompiendo el silencio y dejando a todos perplejos_ ): Okay, ya, esto es suficiente.

 **REMUS LU** : James… ( _Lo llama con una mirada significativa._ )

 **JAMES LU** : ¡Es que no tiene ningún sentido! ¡Esa no es Mar!

 **LILY LU** (l _o mira igual que_ **REMUS LU** _y le da un codazo_ ): No seas grosero, por favor.

 **JAMES LU** : ¡Pero es que ella es….! ¡Y Mar es…! ( _Mueve las manos intentando explicarse, pero al final se rinde._ )

 **REMUS G** : ¿Es… qué?

 **LILY G** (s _in prestarle atención a la pregunta, entendiendo a medias la discusión_ ): Es decir, ¿ustedes también tienen una Mar o no?

 **LILY LU** : Bueno, sí, tenemos una Mar. Es mi mejor amiga. ( **LILY LU** y **LILY G** _se sonríen y continúa._ ) Pero es muy diferente a ella… ¡No me malentiendan! Es que nuestra Mar…

 **SIRIUS LU** : ¡Tiene tetas, para empezar!

 **REMUS LU** : Ya se había tardado. ( _Suspira con cansancio y se frota los ojos._ )

 **REMUS G** : ¿Es posible que sea…?

 **LILY G** ( _se adelanta, cubriendo a_ **MAR G** _con su cuerpo como si fuera un escudo. Las mejillas le arden, pero esta vez de rabia_ ): ¿Cuál es tu problema, idiota?

 **LILY LU** : ¡Ay, perdonen, de verdad! Qué vergüenza con ustedes. ( _Se disculpa rápidamente, apenada, para girarse luego al recién llegado y dedicarle una mirada asesina antes de darle un manotazo en el brazo._ ) ¡No tienes ni dos segundos aquí! ¿Qué no te sabes comportar?

 **SIRIUS LU** : Pelirroja, no te alteres delante de los invitados. ( _Finge reprenderla, sonriendo divertido._ ) Pero no he dicho nada malo. Solo recalco lo obvio, no es como si ellos no supieran que no tiene…

 **JAMES LU** ( _lo obliga a callar tomándolo por el brazo y alejándolo del resto._ ) Que sea un universo alternativo no quiere decir que aquí no puedas morir, Sirius.

 **REMUS G** : Estoy sorprendido. Si está aquí significa que nadie consiguió asesinarlo todavía...

 **LILY G** : Eres un grosero. ( _Intenta fulminar con la mirada al recién llegado, que está siendo arrastrado por_ **JAMES LU** _, pero no lo logra._ **SIRIUS LU** _le regala una sonrisa sucia llena de malas intenciones_ ). Todo estaba bien hasta que tu…

 **SIRIUS LU** : Estoy de acuerdo contigo, pelirrojita. Ahora todo está mejor. ( _Todos tuercen los ojos al mismo tiempo, pero él no se entera._ ) No me veas así, mira que si James aún no ha intentado secuestrarte para clonarte yo puedo...

 **REMUS LU** : Tú no puedes nada. ( _Lo calla, fulminándolo con la mirada._ ) Lo repito, es una niña. Contrólate o vete.

 **SIRIUS LU** : Eres igual de aburrido y virgen aquí y en todos los universos. ( _Chasquea fastidiado y lo desestima con una mano._ ) No me voy a ir, aquí todos están disfrutando mucho mi presencia, ¿verdad, James?

 **JAMES LU** : Por favor trata de no meterme, yo ya les caí bien. ( _Vuelve a mirar a_ **LILY G** _y le sonríe, haciéndola sonrojar._ ) Discúlpalo, los años no han hecho nada por él.

 **LILY G** : Ya veo ( _sonríe a su pesar_ ). Imagino que este idiota no está con su Mar, ¿verdad? Ya suficiente desgracia con uno…

 _Detrás de_ **LILY G** , **MAR G** _no dice nada pero hace un ruidito de disgusto._

 **SIRIUS LU** : ¿Qué te hace pensar que existe una Mar en el mundo que se me resista? ( _Espía detrás de ella y le sonríe a la otra chica._ ) No te escondas, querida, yo no muerdo… A no ser que me lo pidas, lo de las tetas lo puedo dejar pasar…

 **REMUS G** ( _en un aparte a_ **JAMES LU _y a_ REMUS LU**): Es igual… No, es más desagradable que el nuestro.

 **MAR G** ( _con la palma quita a un lado a su amiga para enfrentarlo. Se llevan más de quince centímetros de diferencia_ ): Vete a la mierda.

 **LILY LU** : Bueno, ahora que lo pienso creo no son tan distintas. ( _Sonríe encantada y satisfecha._ )

 **SIRIUS LU** : No sé qué pretendes, pero tengo una como tú en casa. ( _Le sonríe con condescendencia_ ) Y da más miedo… Y está más buena.

 **DORCAS G** : ¿Más buena que yo? Imposible.

 **SIRIUS LU** _se voltea a ver a la recién llegada, mientras_ **REMUS G** _suspira_.

 **REMUS G** : Aquí vamos…

 **DORCAS G** : Oye, te ves bien ( _sonríe filosa hacia_ **SIRIUS LU** _, que permanece atónito por un instante._ ) Y tu también ( **JAMES LU** _se atraganta, provocando la mirada indignada de_ **LILY LU** _y_ **LILY G**.) ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

 **LILY LU** : ¿Se les perdió algo por allá? ( _Le pregunta a_ **JAMES LU** _y a_ **REMUS LU** _, cruzando los brazos con indignación._ )

 **JAMES LU** : ¿Qué? No, nada. ( _Responde de inmediato, volteando a verla._ **REMUS LU** _sigue callado y desvía la mirada, ligeramente sonrojado.)_

 **SIRIUS LU** : Bueno, por fin esto se puso interesante. ( _Camina hacia la chica nueva y sonríe con intención._ ) Ya era hora de ver a alguien que no está amargado. ( _La mira de arriba a abajo con indiscreción._ ) Aunque luciendo así dudo que eso sea posible.

 **LILY G** (a _nadie en particular_ ): Esto es ridículo.

 **DORCAS G** (s _e acerca a él, felina, ignorando a los demás_ ): Vaya. Sabes que nunca me enrollé con alguien tan… mayor ( _Sonríe._ ) Podría hacer una excepción, ¿eh? Aunque también podría esperar… ( _se gira hacia donde está_ **MAR G**. _)_ Si Sirius envejece de esta manera, no dudes que terminará en mi cama, McKinnon ( _ante el silencio tenso, levanta las cejas y acentúa su sonrisa._ ) Como siempre.

 **LILY G** y **LILY LU** : ¡Déjala en paz!

 **SIRIUS LU** : Yo tampoco he estado con alguien tan menor, pero tú no luces como una niña. ( _Se muerde el labio inferior con picardía y entrecierra los ojos._ ) Y en todo caso realmente no me importa.

 **REMUS LU** : Este es el momento perfecto para que nuestra Mar aparezca y lo ahorque. ( _Gruñe de mala gana y desvía la mirada, asqueado._ )

 **JAMES LU** : Creo que si Mar aparece se ahorca él solo. ( _Murmura, pensativo._ ) De verdad discúlpenlo, él no siempre es así…

 **LILY LU** : Ellos tienen uno propio, James, no lo defiendas porque no tiene sentido. ( _Lo calla ella, resoplando enfadada._ ) Si arruina esto se las va a ver conmigo, te lo advierto. Estoy a nada de alejarlo de Harry para siempre. No es buena influencia.

 **DORCAS G** ( _haciendo un gesto de disgusto_ ): Se ven igual de aburridos que los nuestros, ¿verdad? Y suenan como ellos.

 **REMUS G** : Dorcas, por favor, solo…

 **LILY G** : Oye. ( _Se vuelve hacia_ **JAMES LU** _y_ **LILY LU** _._ ) ¿Quién es Harry?

 _Los aludidos se miran entre sí, sin saber qué responder, pero son interrumpidos por una voz al final del pasillo._

 **JAMES G** : ¿Qué es todo este barullo? ( _Pasea la mirada por los presentes, anonadado._ ) ¿Lily?

 **LILY G** : Sí, sí… ella es yo. O yo seré ella. Es decir…

 **DORCAS G** : Todos podemos ver lo que estás imaginando, no hace falta que pongas esa cara. Vas a ensuciarte los pantalones.

 **JAMES G** : ¿Qué yo qué…? ( _Confundido, mira a todos, terminando en las pelirrojas._ ) ¿Qué…?

 **SIRIUS LU** : Si estás pensando en un trío… ( _Interrumpe, dándose cuenta de golpe lo que pasaba por su mente.)_ Bueno, yo no te voy a juzgar, tú otro yo tiene todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí pensando lo mismo…

 **JAMES LU** : ¡Sirius! ( _Exclama, abriendo los ojos y boqueando sin saber que decir._ ) Yo no…

 **SIRIUS LU** : Por favor, tener a Lily multiplicada es tu sueño húmedo desde los trece. A mí no me engañas.

 **REMUS LU** : Esto es el colmo. ( _Se exaspera, suspirando con fuerza y volteando a ver a su doble._ ) ¿Quieres ir por un té?

 **REMUS G** : Vale… ( _echa una mirada a la mueca asqueada de_ **MAR G** _, junto a las dos aireadas y ruborizadas de las pelirrojas_ ). Pero no estoy seguro que sobrevivan sin nosotros.

 **REMUS LU** ( _lo mira inseguro, pero luego se vuelve hacia sus amigos y termina de convencerse_ ): Bien, pero si una de las dos Lily mata a Sirius no prometo interferir.

 **JAMES G** : Creo que estoy soñando ( _vuelve a pasear la mirada por todos, deteniéndose al final en las dos pelirrojas._ ) Bueno, ambos Remus se ven muy… parecidos. ¿Significa que tu también te pareces a mí? ( _Observa curioso a su otro yo._ ) Dime por favor que te casaste con ella.

 **JAMES LU** : Amigo, eso ni se pregunta. ( _Esboza una inmensa sonrisa, bastante pagado de si mismo, que su otro yo imita mientras los ojos empiezan a brillarle con emoción._ ) Imagino que sabes como es, uno intenta calmarlas, pero ellas insisten y no hay quien les diga que no.

 **LILY LU** : Esa es la historia que a él le gusta contar. ( _Le susurra a_ **LILY G** _con una sonrisa fastidiada, pero soñadora a su vez._ ) Ambas sabemos quién es el que insiste de verdad.

 **LILY G** : Por supuesto que sí… ( _comparten la complicidad, ante la expresión atónita de_ **JAMES LU** _y_ **JAMES G** _._ ) ¿De verdad se casaron? Felicidades.

 **JAMES G** : Eres cruel, Lily. ( _se da cuenta de que hay dos, una vez más, y parpadea intentando explicarse._ ) Es decir, nuestra Lily… ya bueno, ustedes entendieron. ( _Ignora las risitas a su costa y se dirige a_ **LILY G** _._ ) Podríamos imitarlos, ¿no crees? Si vas a envejecer así pues ya no tengo dudas de…

 **JAMES LU** : ¿Verdad que luce genial? ( _Lo interrumpe de golpe, repentinamente feliz de tener a alguien con quien admirar a su esposa._ ) Siempre se queja de las supuestas arrugas, pero yo no veo nada, está igual de bella que siempre.

 **SIRIUS LU** : Te juro que había un tiempo en el que tenía dignidad. ( _Resopla, mirando a_ **DORCAS G** _que ve la escena con una expresión de asco._ ) Luego todo se fue a la mierda.

 **LILY LU** : James, por favor… ( _Le pide con una mirada suplicante, extremadamente sonrojada._ ) Estás exagerando, ellos no quieren escuchar como…

 **JAMES G** : Claro que queremos. ( _La corta de inmediato, ilusionado._ ) ¿Verdad, Lily? ( _Ignora resueltamente el sonrojo de_ **LILY G** _y aguarda más detalles, atento._ )

 **DORCAS G** : Son una pesadilla. (C _omenta, a nadie en particular._ ) Tan ridículos, y lo peor es que Frank y Alice van por el mismo maldito camino… qué espanto. ¿El madurito ese es Remus? ( _Sigue, sin detenerse a explicar nada, codeando a_ **SIRIUS LU** _antes de ofrecerle un cigarro._ ) Vale, entre tu y él, no tendría problema en compartirme, ¿sabes? Luce algo… inexperto. Entre los dos seguro lo despertamos un poco. (S _onríe, gamberra._ )

 **SIRIUS LU** ( _le devuelve la sonrisa, sin poder decir que la idea le desagrada del todo, pero no acepta el cigarrillo_ ): Pues por desgracia él es bastante mojigato, tomaría un poco convencerlo… Aunque creo que tú no tendrías problema con eso. (Incentivado por la sonrisa sucia que le dedica la chica, acerca peligrosamente su rostro al de ella) Y tranquila, que si no cumple yo me encargo de satisfacerte por dos… Hasta por tres si tú…

 **MAR LU** : ¿Y la vas a satisfacer antes o después de que vayas a dormir a tu hija? ( _Grita una voz nueva al final del pasillo, haciéndolo borrar la sonrisa de su rostro de golpe._ )

 **LILY LU Y REMUS LU** : Por fin. ( _Suspiran a unísono, sonriendo con satisfacción ante la mirada contrariada de su amigo._ )

 **DORCAS G** (e _narca una ceja, pillada por sorpresa_ ): ¿Disculpa? ( **SIRIUS LU** _no atina a responder._ ) ¿Tienes una hija? Lo siento, pero los papis maduros tienden a ser precoces, y yo necesito diversión en serio. No te molesta, ¿cierto? ( _Pone su mejor cara de chica buena, susurrándole las palabras muy cerca del rostro antes de alejarse definitivamente y echarle todo el humo del tabaco en la nariz para irse a fumar a una esquina.)_

 **LILY G** ( _sorprendida por la recién llegada_ ): ¿Y ella quién es? ( _Duda, intercambiando una mirada con_ **JAMES G** _y con_ **MAR G** _, que sigue abstraída._ ) … ¿Sirius tiene una hija?

 **JAMES G** : Claro que no. Eso no es posible ( _Ante el silencio de su otro yo, enfatiza._ ) En ningún mundo.

 **JAMES LU** : En nuestro mundo uno puede esperar cualquier cosa. ( _Suspira, divertido, y se pasa una mano por el cabello._ ) Muchas charlas de sexualidad que nunca se dieron.

 **MAR LU** : Y la verdad es que decir que tiene una hija es bastante fuerte. ( _Señala con intención, mirando a_ **SIRIUS LU** _de manera acusatoria._ ) La gente con hijos de hecho actúa como si los tuviera y supiera de su existencia.

 **SIRIUS LU** : ¿De verdad, Marlene? ¿Te parece que este es un momento adecuado para que reclames esa mierda? (Se cruza de brazos, malhumorado al saber que toda su diversión se ha acabado) ¿Y qué haces aquí para empezar? ¡Estaba pasándola bien antes de que vinieras a molestarme!

 **MAR LU** : Yo no te estoy molestando, solo me aseguro de que no embaraces a adolescentes que obviamente no tienen la paciencia para soportarte. ( _Voltea hacia_ **DORCAS G** _que la mira con desdén._ ) No te ofendas, querida.

 **DORCAS G** : No me ofendo, corazón, guarda las garras para otra. No acostumbro a romper familias felices, ¿sabes? ( _Enarca una ceja, enfatizando con ironía._ ) ¿Y quién mierda eres, de cualquier forma? El Sirius de nuestro mundo no es el único que va por ahí pensando con el culo.

 **SIRIUS LU** : No voy a ofenderme, porque estoy seguro de que ese Sirius es un tipo grandioso. ( _Comenta con una sonrisa arrogante, ganándose infinitas miradas de impaciencia._ ) Y saben, se me ocurre que ustedes dos podrían usar toda esa energía y pasión en algo más entretenido...

 **MAR LU** : Termina la frase y vas a dormir en la caseta del perro por lo que te queda de vida.

 **SIRIUS LU** : Por favor, Mar, no seas aburrida, ¿qué quieres que piensen que llegamos a los treinta y ya no seguimos siendo tan calientes como siempre?

 **LILY G** ( _poniéndose en medio antes de que_ **MAR LU** _─o_ **DORCAS G** _─ siguiese la pelea_ ): Aguarden un momento por favor. ( _Enfoca directamente a la recién llegada._ ) ¿Tu eres Mar?

 **MAR LU** ( _enarca una ceja y la mira sin entender_ ): Sí, ¿por? ( _Entrecierra los ojos con interés antes de voltear hacia su amiga._ ) Ja, ¿Lily recuerdas cuando tenías la piel así de suave?

 **LILY G** : No puede… (S _e vuelve hacia donde están sus amigos._ ) ¡James, no te rías!

 **REMUS G** : Lo que Lily quiere decir… (S _e había alejado convenientemente de la esfera de influencia de_ **DORCAS G** _, para proteger sutilmente a_ **MAR G** _.)_ es que tenían razón, definitivamente ella es… diferente a la nuestra.

 **JAMES G** ( _codeando divertido a_ **MAR G** _que permanece impertérrita_ ): Vamos, Mar, hasta a ti tiene que sorprenderte…

 **MAR LU** : No. Ella no soy yo. ( _Niega con rotundidad, abriendo los ojos con incredulidad._ ) Es imposible. Están jodiéndome.

 **LILY LU** : No, de verdad eres tú. ( _Le susurra a la vez que la mira de manera significativa._ ) Sé que es un poco… Sí, diferente, pero eso no…

 **MAR LU** : ¡Demasiado diferente! ( _Exclama boquiabierta, mirando a su otro yo, que le rehuía la mirada, de arriba abajo con impresión._ ) Es que ni siquiera tiene sentido, ella es tan…

 **REMUS LU** : Diferente. ( _Repite subiendo la voz, impidiéndole que terminara la oración._ ) Vamos, tampoco es para tanto…

 **SIRIUS LU** : Sí, lo único interesante aquí es que obviamente mi otro yo sufrió una conclusión y su gusto se fue a la mierda ( _Se lamenta, haciendo que_ **MAR LU, LILY LU** _y_ **REMUS G** _le dediquen la misma mirada asesina._ ) Una desgracia.

 **MAR LU** : En serio, no lo entiendo. ( _Sigue mirando a_ **MAR G** _, hasta encontrar su mirada y subir las cejas._ ) ¿Eres como James y tampoco sabes lo que es un peine o qué?

 **JAMES LU Y JAMES G** ( _ofendidos, pasándose una mano por el cabello_ ): ¡Oye!

 **MAR G** ( _sosteniéndole la mirada sin ninguna expresión en el rostro_ ): No.

 **MAR LU** : ¿No qué? ( _Insiste, exasperada por tanto mutismo._ ) ¿Tampoco sabes cómo hablar?

 **REMUS G** (e _nojándose_ ): Oye...

 **SIRIUS LU** : Bueno, eso definitivamente sí es una diferencia agradable… ¡Auch! ( _Exclama cuando_ **MAR LU** _lo golpea._ )

 **LILY LU** : Mar, no hay necesidad de que seas tan dura. ( _Le dice de manera significativa, tomándola por el brazo para alejarla disimuladamente._ ) ¿Por qué no intentas conocerla? Todos nos hemos llevado bien con nuestros otros yo…

 **MAR LU** : ¿Cómo voy a conocerla? ¡Si ni habla! Y... ( _Se acerca a su amiga para susurrarle, sin dejar de ver a_ **MAR G** ) ¿No te da la impresión de que está a punto de matarnos a todos?

 **JAMES G** ( _carraspeando_ ): Bueno, vamos a calmarnos un poco y…

 **JAMES LU** : Y mejor vamos a hablar de como en cualquier universo Sirius parece tener un fetiche por las mujeres que no dudarían dos veces en partirle el cuello. ( _Bromea, nervioso, tratando de quitarle hierro al asunto._ )

 **REMUS LU** : Siempre he pensado que eso dice mucho de la manera en que lo criaron. ( _Le susurra a su otro yo, que asiente y susurra su aprobación._ )

 **MAR LU** : Lo único bueno de todo esto es saber que hay un Sirius en algún universo que no es un superficial de mierda. ( _Se acerca más hacia su otro yo y ladea la cabeza con interés.)_ En serio, estás muy delgada, ¿has pensado en ir a un médico?

 **MAR G** : No. ( _Se hace un silencio algo tenso, en lo que la chica tuerce algo el gesto y encuentra la mirada de su otro yo._ ) Soy medimaga. No lo necesito.

 **BENJI G** ( _ingresando con tranquilidad, con las manos en los bolsillos._ ) Y no encontrarán otra como ella en todo el mundo mágico. ( _Se toma un momento para evaluar a los presentes antes de apostarse al otro lado de_ **MAR G** _._ ) Hola. ( _cabecea._ )

 **MAR G** ( _en un susurro, aparte, algo enojada)_ : Eso no era necesario…

 **JAMES G** ( _aprovechando el momento de estupefacción para calmar las aguas)_ : Es cierto, Mar es una parte fundamental de la Orden. Ella y Hestia se encargan de mantenernos a flote, son increíbles.

 **MAR LU** : ¿Ah sí? No lo dudo. ( _Su mirada impresionada se queda en el recién llegado y parpadea un par de veces antes de echarse el cabello hacia atrás y sonreír._ ) Si tú lo dices imagino que debe ser muy buena. ( _Estira la mano hacia él sin dejar de sonreír._ ) Mucho gusto, yo soy Mar… Otra Mar.

 **SIRIUS LU** : ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? ( _Pregunta con hostilidad, viéndola con indignación._ )

 **MAR LU** : Me presento, imbécil, ¿que más? ( _Le susurra entre dientes sin dejar de ver a_ **BENJI G** _.)_ ¿Y tú eres…?

 **DORCAS G** : Él es un idiota. ( _Lo presenta antes de que el recién llegado responda._ ) Le gusta jugar a los malditos príncipes azules, pero en realidad está defendiendo a una banshee.

 **BENJI G** _(ignorando resuelto el comentario de_ **DORCAS G** _para dirigirse a_ **MAR LU** _, cuadrando los hombros y ofreciéndole la mano_ ): Soy Benji, Fenwick. Trabajo para el Ministerio. Encantado. ( _Le estrecha la mano, ignorando la reacción de ella y se vuelve hacia sus compañeros._ ) ¿Me explican qué sucede aquí? Siento que veo doble, pero supongo que habrá una razón coherente para esto.

 **SIRIUS LU** : ¿De verdad? ¿Este es el tipo de idiotas que te gustan ahora? ( _Le pregunta a_ **MAR LU** _, viendo a_ **BENJI G** _con desprecio._ ) Sé que tienes un gusto de mierda, pero esto es el colmo.

 **MAR LU** : Todos sabemos que tengo un gusto de mierda. ( _Voltea los ojos, irritada, antes de volverse hacia_ **BENJI G** _y asentir satisfecha._ ) Y yo no lo veo tan mal, si mi otra yo no ha tenido algo con él voy a estar incluso más decepcionada…

 **DORCAS G** (i _rrumpiendo con violencia_ ): A ella no le interesa nadie, es una jodida mojigata… Y Benji es un enfermo. Por eso no consigue novia. (O _tra vez silencio, congelado cuando ella y el aludido se miran._ ) ¿Verdad?

 **SIRIUS G** : No entiendo qué está pasando pero… Preciosa, ¿te conozco? No pasa nada, enseguida me puedes conocer si quieres.

 **REMUS LU** : Pues supongo que toda la decencia que podíamos esperar ya no será posible. ( _Suspira cansado, anticipando las escenas que se acercan._ )

 **MAR LU** : No te emociones, amigo, ya tuve uno de tu edad y no necesito volver. ( _Intenta demostrar desinterés, pero no puede evitar espiarlo de reojo rápidamente antes de posar la mirada en el otro._ )

 **SIRIUS LU** : Pero imagínate si tuvieras dos al mismo tiempo, serían todas tus fantasías cumplidas. ( _Esquiva el manotazo que casi le da a su brazo y voltea hacia su otro yo, sonriendo con arrogancia._ ) Y tú, compañero, luces muchísimo mejor de lo que te recordaba.

 **SIRIUS G** ( _entendiendo más o menos la situación sin necesidad de hacer preguntas_ ): No tengo el placer de haber alcanzado tu edad aún pero espero hacerlo igual. Tu cabello es increíble.

 **LILY LU** : Por favor, si empiezan a besarse necesito que los detengas. ( _Le pide a_ **JAMES LU** _, mirando a_ **SIRIUS LU** _y a_ **SIRIUS G** _con desagrado, pero interesada._ )

 **SIRIUS LU** : Lo sé, es como si el tiempo no pudiera con lo genial que es. ( _Sacude la cabeza para que su cabello vuele y sigue hablando._ ) Pero necesito que me ayudes a entender algo… ( _Posa la mirada en_ **MAR G** _que parece más retraída que antes._ ) ¿Qué pasó ahí? No te ofendas, pero es muy copa A para nuestros estándares...

 **SIRIUS G** (c _hasqueando la lengua_ ): Para eso está Dorcas. ( _La señala, guiñándole un ojo._ ) Y no juzgues a un libro solo por su portada. ( _Sigue, haciéndose el misterioso._ )

 **LILY G** ( _a_ **LILY LU** , **REMUS LU** _y_ **REMUS G** ): Ah, ¿sabe leer?

 **SIRIUS G** : Cuando le ves todo ese cabello de mierda desde atrás, con el culazo impresionante que…

 **REMUS G Y BENJI G** : Sirius.

 **SIRIUS G** ( _inocente_ ): ¿Qué?

 **REMUS G** : No seas impertinente.

 **SIRIUS G** _boquea, ofendido, mientras_ **SIRIUS LU** _evalúa escéptico a_ **MAR G**.

 **MAR G** : Me da igual ( _murmura, a nadie en especial_.) Me voy.

 **SIRIUS LU** : Bueno, voy a creerte porque confío en ti y algo tiene que tener. ( _Se encoge de hombros y sigue evaluando a la chica_ ) Con esa ropa no se le ve, pero a la mía tampoco se le ven tan impresionantes las tetas cuando está vestida así que…

 **MAR LU** : ¡Yo no soy tuya! ( _Le corta, levantando la barbilla con dignidad._ ) Y yo también me largo antes de que empiecen a lamerse la cara, tengo una niña que atender…

 **DORCAS G** : Tu Sirius del futuro es un padre de familia, Sirius ( _comenta, incisiva._ ) Déjalo ir a cambiar pañales.

 **SIRIUS G** : ¿QUÉ?

 **MAR G** ( _ignorando por completo el grito desaforado_ ): ¿Una niña?

 **LILY G** ( _aprovechando el momento para aislar a los ridículos_ ): Sí, esta Mar tiene una hija, ¿no es increíble? (S _e vuelve hacia la aludida._ ) Seguro es bellísima, si es como tú.

 **LILY LU** : Ay, lo es, es una preciosura. ( _Confirma con una sonrisa encantada._ ) Casi ni parece que la hubieran hecho ellos.

 **MAR LU Y SIRIUS LU** : ¡¿Disculpa?!

 **REMUS LU** : Tenemos la hipótesis de que se las cambiaron en el hospital, es la única explicación que se nos ocurre. ( _Se encoge de hombros, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de su amigo._ )

 **MAR G** : ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene? ¿Cuánto pesa?

 **JAMES G** ( _riendo nervioso_ ): Vale, esa es su…

 **LILY G** : Su manera de demostrar que está interesada.

 **MAR LU** : Ah, entiendo… ( _Mira a su otro yo con recelo, pero al final responde._ ) Acaba de nacer, es muy pequeña aún. Pesó cinco kilos la última vez que…

 **LILY LU** : Seis y medio. ( _La corrige como quien no quiere la cosa._ )

 **MAR LU** : ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que seis y medio? Qué estás… ( _Recuerda algo de pronto y hace una mueca de realización._ ) Sí, eso, seis y medio.

 **SIRIUS LU** : Como ven, ellos la han mantenido viva, nosotros solo estamos ahí.

 **BENJI G** : No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso.

 **SIRIUS LU** : No hablaba contigo, imbécil.

 **MAR G** ( _llamando la atención de_ **BENJI G** _con un ligerísimo tacto en el brazo_ ): Solo ignóralo.

 **REMUS G** : Como hacemos con el otro. ( _Señala a_ **SIRIUS G**.)

 **REMUS LU** : Es lo más sensato, todos lo hacemos.

 **SIRIUS LU** : ¿Remus, eres amigo mío o de este montón de extraños? Elige un maldito lado.

 **REMUS LU** : Elijo no seguir viendo como haces el ridículo y nos arrastras a todos contigo. ( _Ignora el intento de protesta de su amigo y voltea hacia su otro yo._ ) No los soporto más, creo que es hora de ir por ese té.

 **REMUS G** : No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¿Se vienen? (S _e dirige al resto de su grupo._ )

 **BENJI G** : Vale.

 **LILY LU** : Sí, nosotros también vamos con ustedes. ( _Se une con una sonrisa, acercándose a su otro yo y tomándola del brazo._ ) Ven, hay un par de cosas que necesito hablar contigo.

 **JAMES LU** : Míralas, ¿verdad que son geniales? ( _Le dice a_ **JAMES G** _, viendo a las pelirrojas con una sonrisa soñadora y siguiéndolas._ ) Sigo creyendo que tenemos demasiada suerte.

 **JAMES G** : No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo, amigo.

 **LILY G** _y_ **LILY LU** _intercambian una mirada divertida y sonrojada antes de ponerse en marcha._

 **DORCAS G** ( _tirando la colilla al suelo antes de aplastarla con excesiva fuerza_ ): Pero qué pérdida de tiempo. ¿Ustedes qué mierda van a hacer? ( _Ladra, en dirección a_ **SIRIUS G** _y_ **SIRIUS LU** _._ ) ¿Se vienen a por una cerveza? O veinte. Necesito quitarme el mal sabor de la boca.

 **SIRIUS G** ( _sonriendo_ ): ¿Vas a sacarte la ropa también?

 **DORCAS G** : Eso siempre.

 **SIRIUS LU** : Eso sí suena como un plan. ( _Sonríe con dobles intenciones y se gira hacia_ **MAR LU** _enarcando las cejas._ ) ¿Qué dices? No me vas a decir que la idea no te calienta al menos un poco…

 **MAR LU** : Tengo suficiente con un solo tú y no me apetece ver adolescentes ebrias desnudas. ( _Le dedica a_ **DORCAS G** _una sonrisa falsa antes de girarse hacia_ **MAR G** _, frunciendo los labios antes de carraspear y hablar de manera casual._ ) Oye, tú que eres medimaga… ¿Tienes alguna idea de como hacer que una bebé duerma más de dos putas horas?

 **LILY G** _les hace una seña complacida para que los sigan, mientras_ **MAR G** _decide si contestar._

 **MAR G** : Bueno, eso depende de cada niño pero… Si tienes tiempo un día puedo echarle un vistazo. Necesito más información y… ( _su voz se va desvaneciendo mientras caminan, con su otro yo muy compenetrado en sus indicaciones._ )

 **SIRIUS LU** : Seis meses atrás se hubiera unido sin dudar, la maternidad la cambió para siempre. ( _Suspira, viéndolas alejarse y sin poder reprimir la diminuta sonrisa que aparece en sus labios._ ) Pero no todo es malo, que esté amamantando es como un regalo del cielo… Y la niña es linda.

 **SIRIUS G** ( _rodeándolo con el brazo como a un viejo compañero)_ : Aw, mírate. Todo un adulto. No te envidio para nada. (S _e carcajean)_ Al parecer nuestras Mar se complementan ¿eh?

 **SIRIUS LU** : Como que sí, una tiene las tetas, la otra el culo y ambas el carácter de mierda. Además de que son incapaces de vivir sin nosotros, claro…

 **SIRIUS G** : No podría haberlo dicho mejor… esto es como hablar conmigo mismo, ¡pero mejor!

 _Se alejan abrazados, cuchicheando por lo bajo._ **DORCAS G** _, incrédula, los ve marcharse antes de resoplar, furiosa y marcharse agujereando el suelo con el taco de sus botas._

 _Se cierra el telón._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CECI** : _¡Hola! No puedo creer que de verdad estemos publicando esto. Me da mucha vergüenza pero también me dieron muchas risas escribiendo esto, así que nos pareció que no tenía que seguir juntando polvo entre documentos._

 _No tengo mucho para decir. Ojalá lo hayan disfrutado. Jori y yo nos pasamos toooodos los días hablando y discutiendo sobre nuestros fics, y de ahí salió toda esta locura. Tenemos cientos de headcanons que nos gustaría compartir con ustedes, así que este es un primer paso para ver si opinan parecido a nosotras o mejor nos dedicamos a otra cosa jiji._

 _Es todo. Los espero en_ **Guerra** _muy prontito. ¡Un besazo!_

 _._

 **JORI** : _¡Hola, mis amores! No tengo mucho que agregar más de lo que ya haya dicho Ceci, pero sí, tuvimos que recorrer a mucho valor para finalmente subir esto jajaja. Me hace muy feliz que nos hayamos animado, la verdad es que nos divertimos muchísimo escribiéndolo y cuando eso pasa se nota en el texto. Ojala ustedes lo disfruten como nosotras._

 _Y eso, si les gusto este experimento, por fa déjenos saber y cuéntenos si tienen ideas parecidas, es lo único de este estilo que tenemos, pero ¿quién sabe? Quizás se nos ocurran más cositas jeje._

 _¡Gracias por leernos y acompañarnos en cada paso! Los amamos de aquí a la luna. Bye._


End file.
